


The Cocoro of Rococo

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Caught, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: Drakken looked around suddenly, his head turning in every direction, until he spotted a door in the wall just behind and across from him. It was easy to miss, as it was decorated with the same elegance and intricacy as the rest of the walls. He crossed to it, pushed the door in and stuck his head inside, and then looked back out."Come on," he said, extending a hand to her.Shego blinked and nervously stepped forward. Why was she nervous? He was grinning with anxious excitement when she set her hand in his, and she peered around him into the room and observed the centuries-old furniture."It's just an old bedroom— Whoa!" she said as Drakken pulled her quickly into the room, closing the door behind them.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 22





	The Cocoro of Rococo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For [Drakgo prompt #3](https://drakgoprompts.tumblr.com/post/624059265201618944/drakgo-prompt-3) on Tumblr, "time travel."
> 
> Title is from a quote from a novel, "Kamikaze Girls" by Novala Takemoto.
> 
> I cheated a little... But I don't care, lol. Enjoy!

"At last, Shego!"

The green-skinned villainess looked up from her magazine with a grimace. She'd been hoping this one would blow up in his face before the _"at last"_ rant.

"My modifications to the trans-dimensional vortex inducer are complete! We can now travel into a cable TV program and steal the fictional technology and bring it back into the real world!" Drakken cried, raising his fists triumphantly.

Shego closed her magazine with a sigh and uncrossed her legs as she tossed it aside. She recognized his single-minded determination as well as she recognized her own disdain for plans that relied on experimental technology. But there would be no dissuading him.

"And you can take objects out of a TV show, how?" she asked as she approached him where he was grinning over the cables connecting his device.

"With this!" Drakken said, holding up a separate small device that looked to Shego's eye, like an old dustbuster. "My new matter re-organizer will enable us to bring back whatever we want! And I have my sights set on the technology from _Space Passage_. Weapons...travel...medicine...revolutionized!"

"Uh-huh... And how do you know it won't come back as stage props?"

Drakken's fierce grin was unshakeable, and he only tutted at her as they both moved to stand in front of the larger device. "Oh ye of little faith! This plan is fool-proof!"

Shego gave him a look. For the first time his expression faltered, but only slightly.

"Well...what's wrong with the plan?" he asked seriously, staring at her.

"Other than it being untested and you don't know if your new device will work? What about last time when we just bounced around to different shows?"

"I have solved that problem as well!" Drakken said, his grin returning in full. He picked up the TV remote and pointed it at the television brought to the lab, turning it on. "I discovered that the problem before was simply that there wasn't any program running when we went into the TV. Now, as long as we choose our program beforehand, we'll stay in one show!"

Shego couldn't help but smirk at his enthusiasm as he flipped the channels until finding _Space Passage_. The plan was untried and absurd to the highest degree. Removing all the water from the Great Lakes was a better idea in her opinion, simply because there was less personal risk. But after four years, she knew there was no changing his mind...

"All right, Jack Paar," Shego said, sidling up to him and setting her hand on his shoulder as he stared at the flashing images on the screen. He glanced at her with a raised brow, the reference going over his head. She only grinned. "So what are we stealing first? We can't come back with everything on the first try. And won't the characters fight back?"

 _"They won't need to,"_ a familiar voice from somewhere above spoke. Both Drakken and Shego whirled around to see Kim Possible crouched in an upper window of the lair. "Because you're not activating that device."

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken gasped.

Kim shot her grappler into the opposite wall where it anchored, and in a flash she was zip-lining down the cable straight toward them, followed by her side-kick-turned-boyfriend and his pet rodent on their own zip-lines.

"Are you really surprised?" Shego asked, giving Drakken a sideways glance as she ignited her hands and began firing at the intruders.

Kim leapt off the zip-line and headed straight toward Shego, leg cocked and ready to kick. The villainess's resulting distraction meant she only heard Drakken's annoyed grunt as Ron Stoppable crashed into him, sending the two of them sprawling.

"Aren't you supposed to be away at college?" Shego said through a grunt as she shook off the pain from the adult teen's attack.

"Not when Drakken is stealing the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. For the third time."

Shego kicked out fiercely before lunging forward with her glowing hands, swinging punches that caused the red-haired heroine to hop back and away.

"Can't you just get on with your own life and stop messing with ours?" Shego responded with a grunt when Kim was far enough away that she could take a breath.

"When the two of you are still plotting world domination? As if!" Kim retorted, lunging forward and throwing a double kick combo that Shego had to back-handspring to avoid.

"Who says we're trying to take over the world?" Shego grunted as she fired a blast of distraction before leaping forward with another kick.

Kim grabbed Shego's ankle and yanked in an uncharacteristic act of violence. The green woman gasped and fell forward, almost crashing into the teen before hitting her back hard in the chest with glowing hands as she fell, causing the red-head to let go.

Both women stumbled for a moment as they regained their balance, turning with looks of menace. But their combat was halted by a frantic shout from Ron.

"No, no, no, Kim help!" he wailed.

Shego looked at where Drakken and Ron, in a tangle of limbs, had bumped into the device Drakken had built to connect the trans-dimensional vortex inducer to the television. The device was active and the beam had begun to surround the pair.

The naked mole-rat was at their feet, hopping and squealing in anxiety. Shego gasped as the creature hopped directly onto the fallen TV remote and watched as the channel changed...and Drakken's and Ron's forms wobbled and then were sucked into the portal that appeared in front of the screen, soon followed by the mole-rat that had unwittingly changed their plans.

Shego snarled and ran past Kim, grabbing Drakken's matter re-organizer and jumping directly into the portal. If the teen followed or not, she didn't care. And as she felt herself begin the tingling transformation into whatever form of matter they were inside the TV, she hoped that Drakken's plan also included a way back out of the world of cable...

* * *

Drakken felt a bump as his rear impacted something hard, and then he opened his eyes. He was sitting on a polished floor of some sort of stone tiling. He blinked and lifted his eyes to the rest of his surroundings. He was in a broad hallway, and both walls where white and adorned in intricate filigree and what appeared to be murals painted directly onto the wall. Every five feet or so was a small statue on a pedestal, and as he continued his survey he found the ceiling was decorated with even more filigree and intricate moulding. Paintings covered the entire ceiling, and a distance down the hall hung a candelabra chandelier that provided the only dim lighting.

Drakken pushed himself off the ground and then gasped as he took in his own clothing. He wore a heavy dark blue coat that was embroidered all the way down the front and the hem. It was so long it was practically a cape, and it had massive, broad sleeves that folded over up to his elbows, also with the ornate, gold embroidery. Beneath the coat was a waistcoat of the same blue, but a lighter material, and a black shirt with some sort of ruffly yet silken black cravat at his throat.

His pants were the same rich dark blue, but they were extremely tight, such to the point that he was glad the waistcoat fell down far below his belt. The pants also stopped at the knee, where black stockings were pinned up beneath them and he wore black heeled shoes that were clearly from a bygone era. The entire ensemble was from a bygone era.

His hair, thankfully, was largely unchanged. Though when he rain his hand back over it the pieces he usually let stick up freely in the front had been slicked down. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard to clean when they got back.

"Shego?" he called loudly. His voice echoed down the hall with its rich, tiled floor until it evaporated into silence. He sighed and began walking, to his right, because it happened to be the direction he was mostly facing.

"This isn't _Space Passage_..."

* * *

Shego grumbled to herself as she picked her way down the stone hall. She had kicked off her pink heeled shoes after the first five minutes of trying to navigate the maze, so the echo of their clopping was gone. Now the only sound was the rustling of a skirt so massive she was sure she must be wearing two or three dresses at once.

The gown was dark green, the fabric heavy, thick, and shiny, and it fell in more tiered layers than she cared to count. It was a full skirt with some sort of support structure beneath it, but that was little help in allowing her to travel easily for the bulk of the gown. Each tier of the skirt was lined with large, pink roses made of another fabric and sewn on, complete with vines and leaves connecting them. Up the front of the bodice was a pink lacing that was almost hidden for the massive ruffles that fell from the large pink bow at the center of her cleavage. The tight green sleeves that fell to her elbow were likewise adorned with massive pink bows and lace that fell to her forearms, tickling her bare skin. The neckline of the gown was far lower than anything she had ever worn, and it was also broad and ever so slightly off the shoulder. It was also lined in the soft, pink roses.

Her hair, thankfully, seemed to have avoided a full transformation into whatever historical program the rodent had unwittingly sent them to. The strands framing her face were pulled back with a pink ribbon, tied in a large bow high at the back of her head. Her hair had been curled into large ringlets, but was so heavy that it couldn't maintain its shape and was already cascading down her back in twisted black waves. Within the waves were woven more pink ribbons, with real roses affixed to them that perfumed the air around her head with a sweet smell that was mildly distracting. Shego was glad that keeping her hair back was at least one thing she didn't have to worry about as she tried to navigate the confusing program.

As she continued down the broad hallway, she tripped on one of her skirts and nearly fell. She snarled and ignited her hands with the intent to just burn the heavy layers away, but stopped as the soft echo of footfalls began to approach. Shego held her glowing hands up and away from her skirts and froze. If the approaching person was Kim Possible or the side-kick...she'd show them exactly what she thought of their interference. And she'd need a good shot, due to the restricting clothing.

Just because Drakken had outsourced the pan-dimensional vortex inducer and they were going to use it steal fictional future technology of world-altering importance...didn't mean they were using it for world domination. In fact, the plan was to patent and sell all the technology and retire in luxury. It was a different way of ruling the world...but really, rule it they would. Legally. They were even planning to return the outsourced tech. That device would mean nothing, after all, once their future tech was out there.

As luck would have it, it wasn't red or blond hair that rounded the corner, but black. Drakken startled slightly at the sight of her, but then sighed in relief. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his breath caught. Shego raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, slack-jawed.

"What?" she asked as she let her glow go out, slowly dropping her hands to rest over her skirts and shifting her weight to one foot.

"You look...you look..." Drakken stammered.

Shego glanced down at her dress again, nervously pulling a lock of hair complete with woven roses over her shoulder. All she had really noticed before was the inconvenience, but, the design was nice enough for whatever historical period they were stuck in. And the dark green and pink did look nice against her skin.

She looked up at Drakken and really looked at his attire for the first time. His coat, while not tailored at the waist, was so long that it fairly flowed like a cape from his broad shoulders where it was perfectly cut. Her eyes moved from the hem of the coat up his legs, where the pants were so tight they may as well have been painted on. Her brow furrowed in annoyance when her gaze reached the hem of the waistcoat, which fell almost to the middle of his thighs.

She looked up at his face again, which was coloring dark with a blush. He lifted a hand and tugged at his collar and cleared his throat. Shego suddenly found her heart racing, and her hands began anxiously fiddling with the ends of her hair.

Drakken looked around suddenly, his head turning in every direction, until he spotted a door in the wall just behind and across from him. It was easy to miss, as it was decorated with the same elegance and intricacy as the rest of the walls. He crossed to it, pushed the door in and stuck his head inside, and then looked back out.

"Come on," he said, extending a hand to her.

Shego blinked and nervously stepped forward. Why was she nervous? He was grinning with anxious excitement when she set her hand in his, and she peered around him into the room and observed the centuries-old furniture.

"It's just an old bedroom— Whoa!" she said as Drakken pulled her quickly into the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Kim held her pink and yellow Rococo skirts high as she traipsed through the halls, looking for any sign of Ron or Drakken and Shego. Her dress had been unfortunately damaged in her fight with the castle guards upon her arrival in what was obviously the movie _The Swordsman Three_ , and she was wondering why she hadn't yet jumped to a new channel. Since she hadn't, the likelihood was that the others were trapped in the same movie, but she had yet to find them.

Just then, a familiar voice sounded from behind a wall somewhere to her left. But the voice was uncharacteristically giggling. Kim frowned and followed the sound until she reached a door. She was about to kick it in and continue the fight that Drakken's device had interrupted, when she heard said man whine.

 _"Shegooo,"_ the mad scientist said, sounding annoyed and impatient to Kim's ear. And Shego's giggling continued from within the room.

Kim weighed her options for a moment, until finally she scoffed at herself and cautiously turned the doorknob, making no sound as she pushed the door in ever-so slightly and peered into the candlelit room.

Shego was standing at the foot of a four-poster canopy bed in an elaborate green and pink Rococo gown and holding a pink fan in her hand, fanning her face with it as she giggled at something on the other side of the room. Kim watched as she cleared her throat and tried to calm down from whatever had amused her.

"Fine, fine, I'm okay," she said through her giggling.

"Nrgh... Shego, if you don't—" Drakken said from somewhere in the room Kim couldn't see.

"No, I've got it. Gimme a sec."

Kim watched then as Shego schooled her features with effort, until gone was the flushed expression of laughter. Instead her eyes became dark, almost fearful, but danced with excitement. She straightened up and stuck out her chest a bit as she brought the fan lower, drawing attention to her very exposed bosom.

"Oh, but my lord," Shego said in a surprisingly convincing tone of worry, though she also didn't sound entirely opposed to whatever question she was responding to. "Such things are forbidden!"

Drakken's voice came from somewhere out of sight, dark and commanding. "I am a very powerful man. I can get you anything you desire. As long as...my desires are also fulfilled."

Shego closed the fan and dropped it behind her on the bed. The corner of her mouth quirked upward, but she visibly bit the inside of her cheek to stop it. "And if...my desire is half your wealth?"

Kim's heart was pounding and she was about to close the door when Drakken stepped into view. His grin was wicked and his posture confident as he slowly approached Shego.

"That could be arranged. But it would depend on...how well you perform for me in...various tasks."

Shego's chest heaved as he got closer. "And...which task shall I perform first?"

"Unlace your bodice."

Kim closed the door as silently as she could and then ran back down the hall. She tripped over her skirt and fell just before reaching the corner, and once on the ground she simply gathered up her dress and leaned back against the wall, trying to calm her shaking.

 _That_...was not what she had thought Drakken and Shego were going to use the pan-dimensional vortex inducer for.

* * *

"I tell ya, buddy," Ron said to Rufus, perched on his shoulder, "I have never had more love for boxer shorts than I do today."

The naked mole-rat concurred with a nod as Ron walked the maze of halls in his red and black musketeer's attire, a sword at his side that he had to keep one hand on to keep the scabbard from dragging the floor. When they rounded the corner Ron stopped short as he saw Kim sitting at the opposite end of the hallway, her arms wrapped around her drawn-up knees with her rather tattered skirts surrounding her. She had her head leaned back against the wall and looked very upset.

"Kim!" Ron cried as he ran toward her.

"Shh!" Kim hissed urgently, struggling to her feet and waving him to stop with her hands.

Ron stopped short as he assessed her and tried to make sense of her words. "Are you hurt? Where are Drakken and Shego?"

"No, I'm fine. They're in there," Kim said, pointing to the door Ron had stopped next to. "But— Ron, no!"

Ron was already turning the knob and pushed the door in without a thought. His eyes widened as Rufus let out an alarmed squeal from his shoulder.

A large bed. And on it, dark green skirts and pink stocking-clad knees surrounding a pale blue butt that was thrusting up and down, with tight, dark blue pants pulled down to mid-thigh.

"Ohhh hohohoho no, Kim!" Ron shouted.

He caught a glimpse of green breasts, a terrified green face, and a blue face that seemed to be all mouth as it screamed something at him that he was suddenly deaf to. He closed his eyes as he turned away rapidly.

"Kim! My eyes, I can't see!" Ron cried, running toward her with his hands in the air as he flailed in panic, eyes tightly closed.

"Ron! I told you not to open the door!"

Green glowing blasts came at them in rapid succession through the door, intermixed with feral feminine shrieks and incoherent masculine shouting that may or may not have contained real words. Ron felt Kim grab his hand as they ran down the hallway, around the corner, and didn't stop until Kim tripped over her skirts and they were forced to pause.

"Kim! Kim! I saw...I saw—"

"I...don't really want to hear it Ron," Kim said. She was painfully sympathetic but also very afraid of what Ron might say.

Ron dropped his head onto Kim's shoulder while Rufus sat almost camouflaged on Kim's pink skirt, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Guess they weren't plotting world domination this time after all," Kim finally sighed.

They sat for a long moment catching their breath, occasionally looking at each other and grimacing. But Ron suddenly remembered something.

"KP... How are we gonna get back? Wade's on that family vacation."

Kim's eyes widened. She thought for a moment and finally frowned in agony.

"I guess...there's only one thing we can do."

* * *

A long while later, Drakken unlocked the bedroom door and poked his face cautiously through the small crack he'd made. He peered to the left and right down the empty halls as he tied his hair back with a dark blue ribbon.

"Is the coast clear?" Shego asked, still attempting to tie up her bodice.

Drakken was about to answer when he saw a small piece of paper folded on the ground right in front of the door. He frowned and picked it up.

"What's that?" Shego asked.

Drakken unfolded the paper and read the note aloud.

_"We're sorry we walked in on you. We promise never to speak of this again, but we need your help to get home. We're exploring the castle. Come find us when you're done."_

"When we're _done?"_ Shego snarled, hurling her pink ribbon down in frustration.

Drakken turned back to look at her, and the furrow in his brow suddenly faded into something thoughtful and a bit devious.

"What?" Shego asked, leaning back on her hands with a sigh.

"They said, 'when we're done'..." he answered, waving the note in the air.

"Yeah, so?"

Drakken's cheeks colored and he cleared his throat, his gaze falling pointedly to her half-covered chest.

Shego's jaw worked silently in shock for a moment, but then she smirked. "It would serve them right, having to wait longer."

Drakken grinned and tossed the note to the ground, closing and locking the door.

"So what does my lord wish on _this_ fine evening?" Shego asked.


End file.
